


You Bring it Out in Me

by elc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Brother/Brother Incest, Brutal, Desperate Sam, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual rape, First Time, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Moaning, Needy Sam, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Protective Gabriel, Pushy Sam, Regret, Reluctant Dean, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Sam pushes his own limits, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Dean, Slut Sam, Somnophilia at first but not really, Underage - Freeform, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Young Sam Winchester, just kidding im already there, no supernatural, sabriel????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elc/pseuds/elc
Summary: Sam always thought about his brother Dean that way. Always wanted him to kiss him and love him the way brothers shouldn't ever do so.One night Sam actually goes through with it, but waking up his big brother all needy and desperate doesn't turn out to be such a good idea once Dean shows a side of himself Sam had never seen before.





	1. Chapter 1 // Look What You Do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not condone underage sexual acts.  
> *This is purely fictional.
> 
> Sam is 14 and Dean is 22 in this.
> 
> Ok this was meant to just be a smutty oneshot but at one point I just had a bunch of ideas so i guess this is gonna be a whole fanfic.  
> This is gonna deal with some dark stuff and more tags are going to be added later.  
> Cool ok well im ready to go to hell for this enjoy.

Dean felt warm all over. He didn’t know why, exactly, but he did know that it felt good enough not to bother fully waking up to find out. As he slowly drifted to the peak of consciousness, the feeling became more and more familiar. The feeling of lips pressed against his own and hands moving around his torso. Thing is, he didn’t remember bringing anybody home that night.

He slowly opened his eyes, alcohol still in his system- barely, but enough to make him groggy. He saw light brown, shaggy hair, the same hair that belonged to his little brother’s.

“Sammy…?” He mumbled, still slightly in the succumbs of sleep.

Sam looked up, grinning. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up.”

The first thing Dean noticed was the fact that Sam’s shirt was nowhere to be seen, leaving his brother bare. The second thing he noticed was that Sam had lacked clothing __everywhere.__ Which wasn’t hard to conclude considering his dick was right there, pressing against his lap. Dean also realized Sam was straddling him.

His little brother was straddling him, completely naked.

“Sam, what are you doing-” Dean said, panicky. Sam rutted into his lap, grinding down on his clothed dick, making Dean gasp.

“I wanted you so bad… needed you, De,” Sam said, his voice needy. “I was gonna wait, but I was so horny, I couldn’t stand it.”

“This- Sam, we cant do this, brothers don’t do this,”

“But we could,” Sam leaned down, closer to Dean’s face, “Please, Dean,”

“I-” Dean started, but couldn’t get another word out because of the fact same had moved down, pulling Dean’s underwear down with him. His dick was semi hard, probably from the grinding Sam had previously provided.

Sam started to stroke it, making it fully-hard and aching.

“Sam- I… we can’t,” Dean tried to convince both himself and Sam again. Because Dean totally hadn’t dreamed of something like this. He definitely didn’t jack off to his baby brother, imagining it was his hand wrapped around his cock; and he absolutely did not think about fucking the boy until he passed out.

Sam ignored Dean’s useless pleas, licking a stripe up his dick before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and making Dean moan softly. Soon enough, Sam had five inches in his mouth, and another three to go.

Dean was __big.__ Not at all like the boy he sucked off in the locker room last week. He was nothing compared to Dean. To be honest, he was a little overwhelmed. Unsure of whether or not he could go any further. Sam might have fucked around with an occasional upperclassmen, or even a boy in his own grade, but he couldn’t call himself experienced.

He bobbed up and down, pushing his head further down on Dean’s dick, gagging slightly. He pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking him off while moving back up to straddle his brother again. He leaned down, right by his ear.

“I want you to be my first,” Sam whispered to a moaning Dean.

“Sam… too far…” He managed to make out and Sam shook his head, ignoring Dean and situating himself so his ass was right above Dean’s cock.

“I made sure to finger myself and everything, even lubed up,” Sam moaned, lowering himself slowly onto Dean’s dick, whimpering at the sudden pain he felt, but pushing down further. Once he got all the way to the base, he stilled, trying to adjust himself to the intrusion. Dean looked to Sam, a slightly worried expression on his face. “Hurts, I can do it though,”

“Sam you don’t have to-” Dean was cut off by Sam moving himself up and then back down on his dick, moaning- mostly in pain. Sam kept going, soon the pain subsided mostly and his moans and whines came out with desperation.

“More…” He said, starting to go faster and squeezing his eyes shut. Dean took this as instinctive to push his hips up, slamming into Sam when he brought himself down, making Sam scream.

“ _ _Fuck,__ ” he hissed, “do that again, fuck, please De.

Dean slammed into Sam again, instead of just once, though, he did it again and again, moaning and listening to Sam scream every time he hit that spot, begging for more. Sam had to admit- it hurt like a __bitch,__ but it felt so fucking good at the same time. He was half certain if Dean kept going that he’d tear him apart, but he didn’t care.

After another few thrusts, Sam was coming, untouched. White liquid shooting onto dean’s chest. Though Dean didn’t stop, in fact he had even started going faster. He was able to last so much longer that Sam was able to get hard again.

Eventually, Dean flipped Sam over so that the boy was on his stomach, being fucked into the mattress.

Sam hadn’t ever imagined Dean would really give in so easily, but there he was, pounding into his baby brother like a fuck doll.

Sam was sure he hadn’t stopped moaning and writhing and __screaming__ for at least ten minutes; and by the time Dean was coming, he had already done so three times. By that second time though, It had stopped being as fun. He was exhausted and he hurt so fucking bad, that good feeling almost completely gone.

Dean pulled out of Sam, cum instantly leaking out of his little hole. Dean collapsed beside Sam, who hadn’t moved from the same position Dean fucked him into. They both laid there for a while, Dean eventually falling back to sleep and leaving Sam to clean himself up.

As Sam crawled into his own bed, he had a feeling in the very pit of his stomach.

And it wasn’t a good one.


	2. Chapter 2 // To Avoid is Not a Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sort of important notes*  
> Hey okay im updating at 4:00 am thats interesting, im sleep deprived, anyways- so just a few things:
> 
> 1\. I'm sorry if my updating is a little sketchy, i've had a lot of motivation to write lately but that changes a lot. Regardless, I'll try to update pretty consistently.  
> 2\. Sorry if I don't respond to many comments, when it comes to actually interacting with people I have 0 idea as to what to say so basically @ anyone who has/might compliment this work: thank you v much for liking and reading to this and @ people who will undoubtedly insult this work and/or me: i could deadass care less  
> 3\. yes this is going to involve more than just smut, including a little bit (or maybe a lot idk) of Sabriel, mainly for plot reasons, i don't have much of an opinion towards the ship.  
> 4\. most of my notes at the beginning are probably going to be bullshit so if it sort of looks like its really fucking stupid just skip them.
> 
> ok yeah thats it sorry enjoy !

Sam was in over his head, if he was being honest.

From the start, he hadn’t expected Dean to go along with anything, but now he was starting to _initiate_ things. Or trying to, at least. Considering the ending of their last “ordeal”, Sam wasn’t exactly ecstatic to get fucked again. Especially since he was _still_ sore, even a week later. Dean was touchy, even when their dad was around (though that wasn’t much) and Sam had been having to make excuses as to why he couldn’t be around as much anymore, which meant a lot of lying and a lot of staying after school despite having all A’s. He thought he was overreacting at one point, he started this, didn’t he? But he didn’t expect Dean to act the way he did. He was almost a different person.

He did, however, have an applicable excuse for having to get so early one Monday morning. That was the day he was showing a new kid around school. From what Sam knew, his name was Gabriel, he was a freshman, like Sam, and had moved all the way from Illinois.

Sam grabbed his bag at 6:30 am, sure to not wake up Dean, who was asleep on the couch, T.V. still on and playing the morning news, and headed out the door. Usually Dean would drive him, but the school was close enough that he could walk. He stuck in his earbuds and pressed shuffle on his playlist, starting to walk towards admittedly, one of his favourite places. He got there in a little over ten minutes, pushing open the front doors to the school to see a boy with who was a little short and had brown shaggy hair, much like his own, speaking with an office lady he’d never seen get up from behind her desk before then. She noticed Sam, gesturing to him and going back into the office while Gabriel walked over to Sam.

“Hey, you’re Sam?” He said, standing in front of him.

“Yup, and you’re Gabriel.”

“You can call me Gabe, if you want,” Sam nodded, pulling out a map of the school and handing it to Gabe.

“Anywhere particular you want to start?” Sam asked and let him look over the map.

“Gym?”

“Okay,” Sam said, starting to walk down a hallway, Gabe trailing beside him, “I’ll show you the football field after, you do most of gym outside there anyways, if you do gym class, anyway.”

Gabe nodded, and they continued to walk quietly for a while before Gabriel broke the silence.

“Why’d we have to do this so early?

“They like to give new kids a chance to sort of adjust before everyone else gets here, the halls can get crazy, y’know? Plus, the faculty want to give you an excuse to show up to at least a few classes the first day, if we started when school starts it’d take longer.”

“Why’re you giving a tour? I feel like that’d be some sort of alternative to detention, did you do something?” Gabe asked, glancing at Sam, who laughed.

“No, I’m just all caught up in my classes, so they thought it’d be better I miss my classes rather than someone who’s failing a bunch of classes, which makes sense, I guess.”

Sam stopped in front of a set of doors and opened one up, letting Gabe go in first.

“Here’s the gym.”

“It’s cool, way cooler than the one at my old school.”

Sam shrugged, he wouldn’t know much about it considering he found excuses to sit out gym class as much as he could.

The tour went on up until lunch, which by then the two boys had found themselves becoming pretty good friends. He showed Gabe where the cafeteria was, making sure to get there while there was still food and they sat outside in the courtyard, despite the cold autumn air. They sat, eating in silence for the most part, but it wasn’t all that uncomfortable. That is, until Jacob, decided on taking it upon himself to torment Sam once again.

“Fag,” The older boy said, hitting Sam’s head while walking past, making him roll his eyes and shake his head.

“Who’s that?” Gabe asked, concerned.

“An asshole, he’s like that to everyone, don’t worry. He’s relatively harmless, just really fucking annoying,” Sam said, almost groaning at the thought of him.

Gabe pretty much left it at that, seeing Sam’s discomfort, which left them to sit quietly once again.

The rest of the day went by quickly, the boys parted ways after lunch, going to their own classes, and before Sam knew it, the bell had rung, dismissing class. Sam had sort of dreaded going home, considering Dean had been getting more and more adamant on doing some more “activities”. He got even more worries when Sam walked home and noticed the impala was gone, meaning their dad was out, leaving Sam to Dean. He walked in the house to see Dean sitting on the couch, a beer in one hand.

“Hey Sammy,” He said, keeping his eyes focused on the T.V.

Sam set down his bag and hung up his coat. He seemed rather uninterested in him, right? Sam sat down next to Dean timidly, leaving some space between them. A few minutes passed, and Sam was sure he was in the clear. Right up until Dean set down his beer and moved his hand to rest on the inner part of his thigh. He kept his hand still for a few moments, but started to move it up and down slowly, each time getting closer and closer to Sam’s dick.

“Dean- “

“I want you so bad, Sammy,” Dean said, turning and moving closer to Sam. He cupped his Sam’s face and kissed him, immediately slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth.

Sam didn’t know what else to do but comply, letting Dean make out with him for a good three minutes, when Sam heard him mess with his pants zipper and looked to see Dean pulling out his already hard dick, stroking it. He pulled away slightly from Sam, catching his breath, “Please, Sam, need your lips around me,” Dean pleaded and placed his hand at the back of Sam’s head, pushing him down to his cock, which Sam reluctantly took into his mouth. Dean moaned instantly at the warm sensation. Sam bobbed up and down a few times and then Dean started moving himself, bucking up and making Sam gag. He still had a hard time taking all of Dean’s dick at once, this was only the second (and hopefully last) time doing so. Dean eventually just started fucking Sam’s mouth, like it was just another hole, which wasn’t doing Sam’s throat any favors. Not to mention his scalp fucking hurt from Dean grabbing onto his hair, his lips were all swollen, and Dean was barely letting him breathe, giving him only a few second interval of time to get air into his lungs before stuffing himself back into Sam’s mouth, who didn’t know what else to do other than what Dean wanted.

Soon enough, Dean was coming into Sam’s mouth, groaning and thrusting up sloppily. He laid there lazily, his dick still in Sam, but pulled out once he caught his breath. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sam sat up and instantly spit the cum out of his mouth and onto the floor once he was out of Dean’s sight because didn’t fucking care, there was no way he was swallowing cum.

He sat there in this catatonic sort of state, exhausted and his throat all sore. Sam suddenly really regretted ever doing anything. Feeling the need to cry and even letting a few tears slip out.

“Hungry?” Dean called from the kitchen and Sam had to do everything he could to contain a wracking sob that desperately wanted to escape his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed !


	3. Chapter 3 // Nothing is Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT NOTES*
> 
> ok so hello, hi, long time no see, its been about a month and a half and I'm really sorry for being gone so long and not updating for a long ass time. some shit has happened that i wont bother going into detail about because thats not what you're here for, but I do want to say that im thankful as hell for the nice comments and im really glad that what little of this Ive posted you guys have enjoyed!
> 
> *UPDATING SCHEDULE*  
> alright so I'll be updating on the weekends (which may include friday) I'm not sure what days exactly, because school is kicking my ass, but you will see this updated every weekend (sometimes twice in a weekend if I have the time/energy)  
> I may also update during the week, which will not effect weekend updates, which will still happen even if i post during the week unless otherwise specified. 
> 
> cool okay, so I hope im forgiven for the sudden dissapearance, I hope you enjoy this chapter despite it being a little short but I'm working on the next one after I post this and it should be posted tomorrow or the day after.

“Sam!” Gabriel called out in the hallway. He ran to catch up with Sam, who hadn’t even noticed him until he tapped on his shoulder. Sam just nodded at him and smiled, slowing down a little. “You okay? You look like you’re somewhere else,” Gabe asked.

“Yeah, no, I’m good,” Sam said, but his voice came out like a whisper, it being so hoarse.

“Sick?”

Sam looked at Gabe, he hesitated before nodding and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Gabe gave him a worried look, despite Sam not seeing, but brushed off his behavior. They walked through the hall in silence, Gabriel trying to think of some sort of topic of discussion, but coming up short with most of his ideas.

“Where you headed?” He finally asked Sam.

“Algebra 1, You?”

“English,” He paused, thinking, and looked at Sam, “You want to skip?”

 

***

 

They hadn’t done anything cool or rebellious, really. They made their way out of the school while the halls were still filled, to be discrete. Sam having lived there a while, suggested they go to a park about four blocks from the school. It was freezing, but nevertheless, Gabe agreed, considering he didn’t have any other idea as to where they could go.

They sat noiseless on the swings, slowly dragging their feet through the thin layer of snow. Gabe noticed Sam didn’t talk much, leaving most of the time they spent together to be quiet. This day, however, the quiet wasn’t a product of Sam’s mute tendencies, that was obvious. Something was wrong, something Sam hadn’t wanted to talk about, so Gabe left it as such. Regardless, he worried, finding himself trying to think of a topic to fill the silence.

“Are you gay?” Gabriel asked suddenly, realizing it wasn’t the best type of conversation he could come up with. Sam’s head snapped up almost immediately, his eyes meeting Gabe’s for a long time. “It’s just, Jacob, he called you a fag,” Gabe stuttered, and Sam stared blankly at him. “I don’t have a problem with it or anything, honest, I was just, curious, y’know?” He continued, leaving Sam to stare at him for another few seconds before finally looking back to the ground and nodding.

“Are you?” Sam asked, avoiding Gabe’s eyes.

“I—" He started, but stopped to think over his own response. “I don’t know. I think… maybe I am,” Sam looked at him again, confused. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to know for sure. Like, do I need to be with a guy to know? Do I need to see what it’s like to be with a girl then too? Am I supposed to like, compare the two? I know I think guys are attractive and all but—”

“Gabe?” Sam cut him off, making him look over to the taller boy.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t need to figure everything out now, you know? You either know or you don’t, it’s okay. But can I say something?” Gabe nodded, and Sam continued, “I think you’re overcomplicating things. If you like guys then you like guys, if you like girls, you like girls, if you like both or even other genders and stuff then that’s that. You don’t need to label yourself if you’re not totally sure. It is what it is, y’know?” Sam finished, leaving Gabe wide eyed and eyebrows raised.

“You’re pretty wise for a 14-year-old, Sam Winchester,” Gabe said, and Sam laughed, shaking his head. He stood up and walked over to the big oak tree a few feet away from the, and sat under it, eventually shifting down and laying underneath it. Gabe followed him and did the same, turning to him when he was laid down. Sam turned, too, and they stayed like that for a while, with small smiles glued to their faces.

“Are you okay, Sam?” Gabe asked, his voice low.

The question made Sam’s smile die down, leaving no remembrance of it ever being there, because, honestly, he wasn’t, but that was his fault. So, he just shrugged and blinked, leaving his eyes closed a little longer than usual.

“C’mon, you can talk to me,” Gabe persisted.

Sam parted his lips to speak, but hesitated. He could just be vague, right?

“I just… I guess I’m in this situation. And It’s not a good one, but it started because of me, so it’s not like I can just stop it.” He paused, taking a breath, “the situation, I don’t want to be in it anymore, but I can’t do that, and I can’t complain because I’m the one who put myself in the situation in the first place, without really thinking about what could happen or the consequences or risks, does that make sense?” Sam looked broken up over himself, and Gabe had only known Sam for a few days, but they were friends, Sam’s misery was Gabe’s misery, right?

Gabe nodded, “It makes sense,” he inhaled, “but I can’t help if you don’t tell the details of what’s actually going on.”

Sam just shook his head, letting out a sad smile, “I don’t really need help, it’s okay. It sounds way worse than what’s actually happening, really. There just isn’t anyway else to explain it. It’s okay, I’m alright,” Sam tried to convince Gabe, and he reluctantly nodded, despite knowing it wasn’t nothing.

And it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4 // Pressure Builds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut entails but its both good and bad so have fun

After waiting until school had officially ended and they could go home without suspicion, the two of them ended up going back to Sam’s. Dean was home and didn’t give much comment to the short and incredibly talkative boy Sam had brought home. He kept to himself, having made a sandwich and sat down to watch whatever bullshit was on T.V that day.

“I like your room,” Gabriel commented, crouched down to look at the stacks of music CD’s and records stacked underneath Sam’s desk. Sam just shrugged, it wasn’t much. “Mines filled with boxes, so it looks like shit,” They laughed lightly, and Gabe went over to where Sam sat on his bed and plopped down beside him, sighing. “Your brother is very pensive, y’know? The whole quiet thing run in your family?” Gabe asked jokingly, though Sam only cracked a halfhearted smile considering the mention of his older brother.

“What’s your family like?” Sam asked, mainly to change the subject.

“Big,” He responded, exasperated and eyes wide. “I have a bunch of siblings. There’s Castiel, Raphael, Michael, Uriel, Anna, Lucifer, and me.”

“Those are interesting names,” Sam said with a surprised expression.

“They’re big on names from the bible, but they didn’t really want to go with normal names like ‘Hannah’ or, like, ‘Abraham’, they went with angel names instead.”

“What about Anna? That’s a normal name, right?”

“Yeah, but Anna’s adopted, so is Uriel and Raphael. They’re brothers, my parents adopted them when they were babies and they didn’t have names yet, but Anna was 11 when she got adopted, which wasn’t really planned. We were just fostering her but we all really loved her.”

“And, why ‘Lucifer’?”

“My parents wanted to be inclusive. That and he was a terrible baby, so it was sort of a joke,” Gabe concluded, and Sam nodded. “Is Dean your only sibling?” He asked, and Sam nodded. “What about your parents? They around?”

Sam half-shrugged, “My dads around, just sort of in and out. He takes a lot of different jobs, so I don’t see much of him. My mom died when I was a baby, though.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Gabe said sorrowfully.

“It’s alright. I didn’t know her much, so it isn’t all that bad for me. I think I just don’t like that I never got a mom, y’know?” Gabe nodded and set a hand on Sam’s in comfort. They both got quiet, sitting close enough to hear one another’s breathing clearly. Neither looked at the other, not for a long time. That is, until Gabe looked up, causing Sam to jerk his own head up, and their eyes met. Then, they stayed like that for a while, looking at each other with deep gazes. Gabe leaned in suddenly, pressing his lips to Sam’s and moving his hand from Sam’s own and placed it on the boy’s shoulder.

Sam didn’t know what to do at first. He froze. It wasn’t as if Sam hadn’t done things like this before. He had kissed and fucked boys in his school, he had done those things with his brother, but this was with someone different. Gabe wasn’t his brother. He wasn’t someone he wanted to use for practice. Gabe was his friend, his only one, for that fact. He cared for him.

Sam pressed back and ran his hand up to Gabriel’s cheek, feeling the warmth radiate there. The kiss deepened, and Gabe opened his mouth, parting his lips slightly, allowing Sam’s tongue to enter and move around with his own, like a dance. Gabe didn’t know what he was doing, but Sam did, he could tell, and that put his mind at ease.

With a loud click, Sam’s door swung open and the two boys pulled away from each other. Dean stood in the doorway, a blank expression across his face. He held up a box of macaroni and raised it.

“I’m making dinner early because I’m going out in an hour. I was gonna come see if Gabriel was staying for dinner.” Dean’s voice sounded toneless, it was smooth and without any waivers. Which worried Sam, because he sounded pissed. Though Gabe nor anyone else would know it if they had heard him then.

Gabe quickly shook his head and looked down at his bag on the floor. “I think I should get going, actually,” he said and stood up, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over one shoulder.

“I’ll show you out, then,” Dean said, and Gabriel followed him out of Sam’s room and to the front door, where he mumbled goodbyes to the older man. When Sam stirred up the courage to leave the spot he sat in, he peeked out the door and into where he could just see the kitchen. Dean moved seamlessly through the space, continuing with dinner. Sam retreated to the inside of his room, shutting the door quietly and laying on his bed.

 

***

 

After about thirty minutes, Dean called Sam into the dining room for dinner. He obliged, leaving the comfort of his room and sitting in the chair opposite Dean, who already started on his food. Sam sat silent, not bothering to dish up. His gaze fell to his lap, in fear on meeting Dean’s after saying what he dared to.

“I don’t think we should be doing that stuff anymore,” Sam confessed. He heard Dean swallow his food and sat down his fork. He dared a glance, which revealed Dean simply staring.

“You’re the one who asked for all this Sammy,” Dean said, his face still blank.

“I know I did but, I just don’t– “

“Don’t what? Love me? Because you obviously loved me when you crawled into my bed three nights ago. Now, what? You want to date Gabriel?” Dean kept his voice even.

“No. I’ve only known him a few days.”

“You want to fuck him, though?”

Sam furrowed his brow, why was he acting like this? He would understand him yelling, but Dean simply looked like a lost puppy. So, he shook his head.

“No.”

“But you don’t want to fuck me? After starting all that shit? That’s shitty, Sammy.” Dean said, “Fucked up.” Sam felt increasingly bad, had Dean really felt so deeply about it all?

“Well, I just… I dunno.”

“You never stick with anything, Sam, I shouldn’t have expected you would have stuck with me for long. You just play mind games.”

“I don’t mean to do that, Dean, I promise,” desperation littered Sam’s voice. He didn’t want Dean to hate him, though that was the path he could see coming up. Dean shook his head and looked down and Sam hesitated before speaking.

“Maybe… I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m thinking Dean, you’re right.”

“Really?” Dean looked up. Sam nodded, trying his hardest to smile.

Dean moved to sit next to Sam. He placed his hand on Sam’s cheek, moving it up through his hair and down to the back of his neck. He moved and pushed his lips to Sam’s mouth, kissing him deeply, pushing Sam into the kiss with his hand to the back of his neck. It felt different than Gabe. Dean’s lips were rougher now in comparison. He was rougher in general. Dean stood, pulling Sam with him. He pushed Sam’s empty paper plate off the table and pushed Sam to sit on top of the surface. Still kissing, Dean kicked the chair back to make room and stood where it once did. Dean pushed Sam further down on the table, pushing his own plate of food off to the ground, never minding the mess. He stood between Sam’s legs. He grabbed his dick through his jeans and then Sam’s, groping and groaning and the feeling of the boy’s cock. He stopped kissing Sam, leaning over to hover just above his ear.

“You’re mine, Sammy, not his.” With that, Dean turned Sam around to lay on his stomach. He pushed down Sam’s pants and then his own. All the while Sam remained limp. Dean stroked his dick until it was completely hard and then pushed in Sam’s hole without warning or preparation. Sam yelped at the pain.

“Fuck!” He yelled out over Dean’s grunting.

“You’re so fucking tight, Sammy,” Dean said as a sort of response. Sam couldn’t help but scream with every thrust. His muscles contracted, making the sensation worse, tighter.

Eventually Dean stopped, pulling out completely with a heavy sigh. He crouched down and grabbed and Sam’s ass. “Want to taste you, baby boy,” Dean said before Sam felt a warm tongue slide over his sensitive hole. He could feel himself get redder and rawer with every lap Dean made. He pushed his tongue inside, Sam unable to control a groan of pleasure. He hadn’t wanted this, he knew that, but it felt so fucking good. He had been too dry, and Dean’s tongue lubricated him, even if temporarily, he wasn’t in the same utter pain. Sam felt his cock grow more as Dean lapped at his insides. He hadn’t felt something so good in days, his other experiences with Dean having been painful. Sam reached for his cock, needing to touch himself, but Dean noticed, and slapped his hand away.

“Please Dean, I need to, s’bad, please,” Sam begged, desperate to feel something that could bring him ecstasy.

Without another word, Dean answered his pleads by taking his brothers cock in his hand, standing up. He stroked it slowly and Sam moaned loudly, grateful for something starting to feel good again.

The feeling slowly dissipated, though, as Dean’s saliva dried significantly throughout this, leaving little lubricant as Dean pushed his cock inside Sam’s ass again. He had gone slower this time, but not by much. Dean brushed his finger over the slit in Sam’s cock and at that moment, he hit that spot inside Sam that made his little brother jerk suddenly.

“Again!” Sam yelled, pleaded.

“Gonna make you come, baby,” Dean said as he pounded into that spot once again, going at the same speed he had begun at, if not faster. Though Sam could feel every nerve inside him scream at the pace, when he hit that spot he got closer and closer.

“M’close, Dean,” Sam barely made out.

“Yeah?” Dean said, breathless. Then, he pulled out. Dean took unwrapped his hand from Sam’s cock and suddenly every bad feeling came rushing back.

“De?” Sam turned around confused. The same blank expression returned to Dean’s face, but with hints of smugness.

“Don’t kiss that boy again, Sammy.” Dean said, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. He took another look at his little brother before heading towards the door and taking his coat outside with him, shutting the door, leaving Sam panting and confused, his pants around his ankles and leaning back on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> also im sorry lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
